


Of Sleepless Nights

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Concussions, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.This is fast becoming the best night of his life. Cliche concussion fic.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 5





	Of Sleepless Nights

They've done this before.

Once, back when Martin first started and, if he tries hard enough, Danny can almost convince himself nothing has changed. Except he didn't like Martin back then, he still thought of him as the rookie and he spent most of his time trying to put Martin in his place. He's fairly certain the playing ground is even now. Except Martin's still the one with the concussion, still the one disobeying orders and chasing after suspects on his own, getting hurt in the process and maybe some things don't change.

"Danny, I'm fine, go home," Martin comments, for the third time that evening and Danny's getting a little sick of it.

"And just who's supposed to wake you up every hour?" Danny questions, arching an eyebrow and Martin's sigh is all the response he needs. "Exactly, now go to bed."

And he's not mad, not really anyway, but he's tired and now he has to spend an entire night babysitting. It's the last thing he wants to be doing and he's half tempted to take Martin's advice. Go home and sleep and if Martin doesn't wake up in the morning, it'll be his own damn fault. It's what he should do, but apparently not what he's going to do and Danny finds himself sinking into Martin's couch.

It's a nice couch, as far as couches go, and with the exception of tacky afghan hanging across the back, it's something Danny would probably buy for his own place. And now that he's analyzing Martin's decor, he knows it's going to be a long night. He finds the remote on the coffee table and settles further into the couch to watch television. There's probably nothing on at two in the morning, but he needs something to keep him awake.

He finally settles on some movie he doesn't recognize before leaning back and casting the occasional glance at the egg timer he found buried in Martin's kitchen. There's still forty-five minutes left and, at this rate, he's going to go insane long before he has to wake Martin up.

~*~

There's technically still five minutes left, but it's close enough and he doesn't think this is an exact science, besides, he's run out of things to do. Martin's apartment bores him on a level he didn't think possible. It's clean and organized, everything in its place and there's nothing even remotely interesting to occupy himself with. As far as Danny can tell, Martin doesn't even own porn. He's probably got it stashed away in the bedroom somewhere but that's the one place Danny hasn't snooped.

Maybe during the next hour of hell but that will depend entirely on just how heavy a sleeper Martin actually is. Only one way to find out, so Danny pads into the bedroom, flinging himself onto the mattress next to Martin's sleeping form and Martin doesn't budge. Just keeps right on sleeping and Danny tries bouncing experimentally. Nope, not going to work and he probably shouldn't be messing with Martin anyway –the man does have a concussion, after all.

"Martin, Martin," Danny calls, and that gets a reaction.

A pretty good reaction as far as Danny's concerned because Martin turns, mumbling something unintelligible in his sleep and sliding an arm across Danny's stomach. Concussion, he reminds himself and as tempting as the thought of crawling beneath the covers and molding himself into Martin's side sounds, it's probably a bad idea.

"Martin, hey, come on," Danny tries a second time and this time Martin opens his eyes, blinking in confusion before he jumps back, practically falling off the bed in the process.

"About time. What's your name?" Danny asks, ignoring Martin's frown.

"Danny, what..."

"No, that's my name. What's your name?" Danny prompts and he's already starting to hate this game.

"Martin."

"Good, what year is it?" Danny continues, the questions the doctor gave him memorized.

"Two-thousand and four," Martin replies, getting with the program and Danny's smile is laced with pride.

"Why am I waking you up?" Danny asks, and three questions should be enough.

"Because you're an asshole?" Martin responds and Danny shakes his head.

"Wrong answer. Do I have to make you get up and walk a line?" Danny questions, putting on his most serious expression and waiting for Martin's reply.

"Some guy hit me over the head with a pipe. You, being the incredibly nice guy that you are, are making sure I don't have brain damage," Martin finally replies and Danny's tempted to make him walk just for the sarcasm in his voice.

He shakes his head instead, reaching out to squeeze Martin's shoulder before climbing off the bed and leaving the room. He's still got another hour to kill, but maybe it'll give him a chance to come up with some more interesting tests for Martin. And maybe he'll have enough time to borrow Martin's shower.

~*~

Showering was a bad idea, because Martin's shower contains Martin's shampoo and Martin's shampoo smells like Martin. It's almost too much to bear and it takes all of Danny's willpower *not* to jerk off in Martin's bathroom. Or maybe he should have because now he's painfully hard, still damp from the shower and the damn egg timer is going off.

He drops his towel onto the floor, sliding into a pair of track pants he found in one of Martin's drawers --he still didn't find any porn and he's starting to think Martin isn't even human. Some weird alien breed that doesn't require sex or physical interaction and maybe Danny's been reading Martin all wrong. Because sure Martin comes off a little reserved, but this, this is ridiculous.

He doesn't bother with a shirt and it's not like Martin's going to notice anyway (since he is a sexless alien). Besides, all Danny needs to do is wake Martin up and ask him a few questions. Hopefully it won't take long and then Danny can retreat to the couch, spend the next hour watching infomercials and, with any luck, by the time he has to wake Martin up again, he won't have to worry about an erection tenting the front of his, no, Martin's pants.

"Martin?" he asks tentatively, staying on the far side of the bed this time. "Martin?" A little louder this time and Martin groans.

He's obviously alive so Danny must be doing pretty well in his role as caretaker. He's still not moving or waking up though, so Danny sighs, crossing the room to perch on the edge of the bed and he tries shaking Martin this time.

"Wakey, wakey," Danny practically sings, getting the result he's looking for and suddenly he's staring into Martin's blue eyes.

"Huh..." Martin mumbles, turning toward Danny and Danny shifts uncomfortably.

"What's your name?"

"Martin."

"What year is it?"

"Two-thousand and four."

"Where do you hide your porn?"

"Under the bed."

And huh, apparently Martin is human.

"Wait, what?" Martin asks, blinking up at Danny while he tries to process Danny's question.

"Just curious, and bored," Danny replies, sliding off the mattress, landing on his knees and reaching under the bed.

It takes him a moment to find what he's looking for, a box stuffed near the head of the bed and Danny smiles triumphantly just as Martin's hand closes around Danny's wrist.

"Don't..."

"Too late, why Martin, I..."

And okay, not exactly what he was expecting, but still, Danny's definitely not going to complain. As far as Danny's concerned, discovering Martin's personal stash of *gay* porn can only mean good things. Really good things if he has anything to say about it and right, concussion, probably not the best of time and hey...

"Hey..."

Martin doesn't answer, just swipes the porn out of Danny's hands and tucks it under a pillow like out of sight, out of mind might actually apply in this situation. Danny's not about to let Martin get away with it that easily, and really, this is probably the only chance he's going to get.

"That's okay, I've seen that one anyway," Danny states and Martin's skin flushes an even deeper red. "Actually, it's one of my favorites, that scene when they're in the..."

"Oh, God. We are not having this conversation," Martin interrupts, and Danny can't help but smirk at Martin's horrified expression.

"Relax, I'm just fucking with you," Danny replies and it's probably the worst thing he could have said.

Because now Martin looks like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide and mouth slightly open and Danny has two options here. Option one, he can laugh it off and walk away, or, option two, he can crawl up into the bed and kiss Martin senseless. Danny really likes option two.

He's moving before he can stop himself, closing the distance between them and Martin's expression shifts from shock to pure terror. Danny smirks a little at that, hovering so close their noses actually touch. It's kind of funny looking at Martin from this angle, but Martin's eyes close and it tells Danny everything he needs to know. He inches forward, a low moan pushing past his lips at the first taste of Martin.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows this is a bad idea. Knows he should probably just stand up and leave the room and let Martin sleep another hour. Except he knows if he does he's going to spend the rest of the night sitting on Martin's couch, replaying this moment frame by frame until it drives him insane. Besides, Martin's actually kissing him back and stopping is the last thing Danny wants to do.

All thoughts of stopping vanish from Danny's mind when Martin reaches between them, hand flattening against Danny's chest. Danny carefully angles Martin's head to deepen the kiss, tongue sliding past lips and teeth and finally colliding with Martin's own. And his night from hell has officially become the best night of his life, because Martin's kissing him, touching him, moaning against him and it's all Danny can do not to come in Martin's pants.

That reminds him that he's still wearing clothes, more importantly Martin's still wearing clothes and he can't have that. Danny pulls away long enough to slide out of the track pants, letting them pool on the floor before he climbs beneath the covers. And now Martin's looking a little more startled, like he's not really sure what he's doing and Danny pauses with his hands on the cuff of Martin's shirt.

"You sure you're up for this?" Danny asks, rolling his eyes at the question because it's fairly obvious Martin's *up*.

"Um... I..." Martin stutters before deciding against speech and just nodding.

And that's all the permission Danny needs, so he smiles, leaning forward for another kiss before pulling away to slide Martin's shirt over his head. His boxers are next and Danny had always assumed their first time would involve frantic fucking against a wall somewhere. Certainly not slow, measured movements and he finds himself suddenly glad Martin got hurt.

He shakes the thought off, feeling instantly guilty but then Martin's kissing him again and Danny no longer cares. He settles on top of Martin, bracing his arms on either side of Martin's shoulders and rocking their hips together in time to the movement of their tongues. And now Martin's moaning, low and needy and Danny wishes he could record the sound. Listen to it over and over again because he doesn't think he'll ever get enough.

He's not exactly certain how far Martin's willing to let this go, so he's surprised when Martin wraps his legs around Danny's waist, pulling them flush and angling his hips until Danny's cock is pressing against Martin's opening. Part of him wants to just slide inside, forget prep work and condoms and just fuck Martin raw. But he has a feeling Martin won't go for it, so he pulls away, pressing their foreheads together and just panting.

"Please tell me you have condoms," Danny breathes, breath mingling with Martin's and when Martin replies, Danny feels the answer before he hears it.

"Drawer," Martin answers, nodding to his right and Danny pulls away long enough to reach across the bed and slide the drawer open.

He's back a fraction of a second later, condom and lube in hand and Martin's staring at him. Looking slightly flushed and Danny leans forward to press their lips together before pulling away and smiling. He trails kisses down Martin's chest, across his stomach and pauses just over Martin's cock. Hovering a fraction of an inch away and just breathing, taking in the sight the sight of Martin hard, precome seeping into his slit and Danny darts out a tongue to taste salt and masculinity.

Martin moans at that, bucking up against Danny's tongue and Danny's forced to press a hand into Martin's hip, holding him still against the mattress. He uses his free hand to spread Martin's legs, pushing his knees toward his chest and Danny reaches up to grab a pillow before sliding it under Martin's ass.

It feels almost like Martin's on display, just for him, and Danny's not even sure where to start. Because he wants everything, needs in a way he can't quiet define and he finds himself nuzzling the wiry patch of hair of base of Martin's cock. He kisses a trail down Martin's length, across his balls before darting out a tongue to lick a path from the soft expanse of skin just behind Martin's balls all the way to Martin's opening.

Martin whimpers at the first feel of Danny's tongue pressing inside and Danny can't help but smirk. He's taking his time, agonizingly slow thrusts of his tongues and he brings his free hand up to cup Martin's balls. Rolling them in the palm of his hand and by the time he's done, Martin's begging.

Danny pulls away long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his fingers before reaching for Martin again. Pressing two fingers deep inside and it was probably too much. Because Martin tenses, body clenching almost painfully around Danny's hand and Danny strokes the inside of Martin's thigh with his tongue. Waits for Martin to relax and open before crooking his fingers and twisting them even deeper.

"God, Danny, please..." Martin babbles, somewhat incoherently and Danny chuckles.

Pulls his fingers free and grabs the condom from beside Martin's arm. Tears into foil and rolls it down his length, running still slick fingers across his head before positioning himself against Martin's opening. The first push nearly does him in, tight heat surrounding him until Danny's certain he's going to explode. It doesn't happen, and Danny waits out Martin's initial reaction, uttering soft, soothing words until Martin just opens, letting Danny bury himself right to his hilt.

They stay like that for a moment, neither of them moving and when Martin finally shifts, Danny releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and reminds himself to move. Short, shallow thrusts at first, experimenting with angles and depth until Martin moans. The sound is enough to urge Danny forward, pulling out almost all the way before sliding right back in, their bodies colliding together with such force Danny's eyes roll into the back of his head.

Together they finds a rhythm that leaves Danny panting, sweat rolling down his back and he's fairly certain Martin's just as far gone as he is. Back arching and Martin's rolling his hips in time to Danny's thrust, each time bringing Danny that much deeper and Danny reaches between them to wrap his hand around Martin's cock. He strokes once, once more and Martin's clenching around him, come spilling across his stomach and onto Danny's hand.

It's quite possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen and Danny waits until Martin relaxes before thrusting once more, his own orgasm so sudden it takes them both by surprise. His vision swims and, for a moment, Danny's half afraid he might pass out. Fall asleep and that's probably a bad idea because there's still several hours left in the night and Martin still needs to be woken up every hour.

He pulls out slowly, groaning at the loss of contact that instantly makes him feel cold and alone. But Martin's still there, splayed across the pillows with his eyes closed and an almost blissful smile across his face. Danny leans forward to press a kiss at the side of Martin's mouth, leaning back only to find Martin watching him.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in another hour," Danny whispers, running a hand down Martin's arm before climbing from the bed on shaking legs.

"You know, I'm starting to think I should get hit on the head more often," Martin kids, his exhaustion evident and Danny can't help but smile.

"Or you could just start inviting me home with you," Danny offers, throwing Martin a wink before heading into the bathroom to clean up.

Danny's pretty sure Martin's laughing, but by the time he gets back into the bedroom, Martin's asleep. Danny resets the egg timer.


End file.
